Because We're Not Friends
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: What Roy wants was a rare picture of Riza. But what else can she give? ... Sorry I suck at summaries... Please just R&R... Royai oneshot...


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. That's all.

It wasn't the nicest afternoon in the military, but nice enough for everyone. Hawkeye is practicing her shooting skills, Havoc is sitting under a tree with Black Hayate, Breda and Falman were somewhere out there eating, and Fuery and Mustang were left in their office to finish their paperwork.

"At last I'm done. Hey colonel, finish your paperwork." Fuery said while stretching his arms. "Oh, so the sergeant is trying to be like the lieutenant, huh?" Roy said rasing his eyebrow. "And a subordinate like you shouldn't be ordering me like that." Fuery stood up and gave his paperwork to Mustang. "But sir, Hawkeye gave me the permission." Roy took Fuery's already done paperwork and started reading it. "That girl, she's also my subordinate. Sergeant Fuery, I order you not to obey orders from the lieutenant. I won't entertain any complains. Understand?" Fuery saluted with a bit of hesitation. "Yes sir." Fuery headed to the door when Mustang stopped him. "Fuery, can I borrow your car?" Fuery looked at Mustang, confused. "Why don't you use yours?" "The keys are always with Hawkeye. And can't you see? I'll escape from my paperwork. It's obvious she won't give the keys to me." Roy complained. "Ok get the keys in my drawer. I'll go get something to eat." Roy stood up and walked to Fuery's desk.

As Fuery closed the door, he remembered something the colonel must not see in his drawer. "Oh no! Not that drawer!!!" Fuery opened the door and was shocked when he saw the colonel drooling while staring at a picture on his hand. It was a picture of Riza, standing there in a peach blouse and in a light blue MINISKIRT that shows her (perfect) figure. She lets her hair down and her right hand on her right hip, posing there like a model, with a smile that is very rare to see on her face. "Colonel?" Fuery nervously walked near the colonel and was about to say something when Roy glared at him. "You! Where did you get this?!" "Uhhh well it's like this I asked Riza on a date last month and I asked this picture as a gift and she willingly gave this to me and I thanked her for this and she thanked me for bringing her in a fancy restaurant like that and-" Roy cut his continuous and breathless explanation. "Hey! You got this without pointing her gun to you nor having a bullet in your head?!" Roy asked and already envied Fuery on what he has. "Uh, yeah." Fuery replied and took the picture from Roy's hand. "I asked her why she didn't shoot me as she always does, and she said 'because we're friends'." He calmly continued while staring at the picture with a smile. "I'm very grateful to have this very rare picture on my hand." He put the picture in his pocket just to make sure the colonel won't steal it. He headed to the door and glanced at the colonel. "I know you also want this, sir. But this belongs to me. If you want it, asked her for it." Fuery closed the door and left Mustang with a frown on his face. He sat on his desk and wondered on how he will get a picture of Riza without getting shot.

'_She's hot on that picture. I didn't even know she owns a miniskirt. I've got to have that picture. Wait! What am I thinking?! She's my subordinate, and nothing more. But she's undeniably pretty even if she's in her military uniform. Wait! That's not true! But I love her. What?! No, I don't love her! We're friends! Yes, we're just friends, like what she said to Fuery. But, if we're friends, then she might also give me a picture of her without pointing her gun to me. Yes! That's it! But why am I so desperate to have that picture?! Like I said before, it's because I love her. No, I don't love her! Yes, I do! No, I don't! Yes, I surely do!_ Roy's mind almost got crazy with his cluttered thoughts in his head.

It was merely dusk and everybody went home, except for the colonel and the lieutenant. As usual, they're in overtime because of the colonel's unsigned paperwork. Riza walked to Roy's desk to give him her finished docments. "I'm done with these, sir. Are you done with yours?" Riza asked. "Just two more papers to sign." He simply answered while grabbing the papers from her grip. She just stood at his side while staring at him doing the remaining paperwork.

After signing the last paper, Riza reached for their coats while Roy was cleaning his desk. He eventually stared at his subordinate. "Is there anything wrong, sir?" Asked Riza, a bit confused on why Roy was looking at her like that. Roy stood from his chair. "Uh, Riza... Uhm... I- I saw a p-picture of y-yours in F-Fuery's d-drawer. H-He s-said you g-gave it to him." Roy stuttered while blushing. "Oh yes, I gave it to him. Why? Did you steal it?" She asked calmly, her faced also turned bright red, aware that the colonel enjoyed what he had seen. "No I didn't! I just want to ask if you can also give me a rare picture of yours in a miniskirt." He smirked, thinking that Riza won't refuse to give him one. But instead, Riza instantly fired three shots above Roy's head. He froze there, shocked and trembling. He looked at the holes on the walls that were made by the bullets. "Hey! You don't have to do that if you want to say no!" She turned her back to him. "Let's go." She went outside to get their car. '_She always freaks me out.' _He thought. '_We're friends, just like her and Fuery. But why didn't she give me what I want? She's so unfair!'_ With his disappointed face, he went outside to accompany her in the car.

He was shocked to find the car outside the building without Riza in it. Worried, he searched for her in the entire place while shouting her name. "Riza! Riza! Where are you?" He searched in every office but found no one. He went back to his office thinking that she's probably there. But he didn't find her there. He walked to the window and opened it. He searched on the grounds with his eyes but he still, he cannot find her. "Riza please, I don't want to play hide and seek with you! Show yourself up!" He shouted with worry. His eyes were almost filled with tears. "Looking for me?" Riza said with composure as she went inside the office. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you and-" He stopped as he turned to face her. He was stunned on the beautiful lady he found in front of him. "Sorry. It took time for me to change my clothes." She was wearing a peach blouse and a light blue MINISKIRT, and high heels for her feet, and she also let her hair down, just like in the picture. "Ri-Riza?" That's all he can say. He was motionless and speechless. His nose was bleeding, while staring at her, with wide eyes. She walked to him and took a box of tissues from his desk. "Hey look. Wipe those bloods on your nose." She giggled while giving him the tissue. Gaining consciousness, he instantly took the tissue and wiped himself. "But, I thought-" She pressed a finger on his lips. "I didn't say no, did I?" She removed her finger and helped him clean his face. "Well, I'm not complaining but, why did you wear that instead of just giving me a picture of yours? And why did you have to shoot me?" He asked, still confused, after his face was fully cleaned. She smiled. "It's... because we're not friends." She stated while blushing. He chuckled, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Yes, we're not friends. We're lovers." He lightly pressed his lips to hers."I'm very grateful to have this very rare lady in my arms."


End file.
